300 Moons
by cko2
Summary: This started out as a comment from a mailing list about doing a 300/SM crossover. It did not quite go that way but the idea did get taken and run with. It did have something to due with 300... It is a very short read.


The better term is "Spartan."  
...oh, no. Now I'm envisioning a 300/SM fusion. MAKE IT STOP!!!!

David McMillan in response to a review of a Sailor Moon/Power Rangers crossover.

The evil ideas that can come about from just one line its just sounding very evil for something short and to the point. And now to the story.

300 Moons By Jason Walters

Queen Beryl had her entire army ready to open the gates of hell on her command and she would enjoy watching Tokyo burn. But before she could that she had to deal 5 untrained little girls in fukus who had time after time beaten her best warriors and killed off her best of the little girls had been killed crossing the icy wastes to get to her headquarters and they took with them one of her best hit teams. The Doom and Gloom girls had been the best where everyone else that had faced these girls had failed and paid the price with their lives. But in the end even they paid the price for killing four to losing five of their number.

Now Sailor Moon stood by herself without her warriors to back her up and she was alone to face Queen Beryl and her army of evil. The only thing she do was pray for some outside force to save her and her world from this evil overlord. She had watched her friends all die trying to get to this point and is she failed then everything she loved would be taken over and enslaved. With nothing left to lose she pulled herself up straight and started singing .. My Boyfriend is a Pilot ..

As she was about to launch an attack on this pathetic person in front of her the girl quit crying and started to sing. It was the worst noise she had even heard, the song was bad and the singing was even worse. She hated that song and the little witch who sang it. She might have been a Robotech fan in secret, that did not mean she had to like Min-may.  
She was about to do something when her new general got her attention and handed her a piece of paper.

As Sailor Moon was singing she felt a tap on her shoulder and she was handed a piece of paper from a Youma. She did a double take as she read the paper and could not believe what it said.

Queen Beryl reread the paper for the fifth time and then looked out onto the field before her to take in the worst sight anyone could even thing about.

"For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor-suited soldier Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" came from the voice of 300 Sailor Moons that had not been there a minute ago. Sailor Moon dressed in everything from her normal suit to power armor to cross-dressing men in sailor wielded weapons ranging from the Moon Wand to melee weapons, BFG s, guns, heavy weapons, and one Sailor Moon holding Lynn Min-May as a rifle.

THAT S IT! I QUIT! FIRST IT WAS THAT IDEA OF CLUB PLUTO, THEN IT WAS LOTS OF OTHER FICS. BUT THIS TAKES THE CAKE. I WILL NOT DEAL WITH BEING THE VILLIAN TO THIS JOKE OF 300 MOONS. FIND YOURSELF SOMEONE ELSE TO BE THE BAD GUY FOR ONCE. GET ME MY AGENT. I AM GOING TO KILL HIM FOR THIS! Beryl screams as she storms off the sound stage and back to her trailer.

The end.

Yes it is evil. But the comment of a 300/SM cross was to good to pass up to write in less then an hour. The comment about the Club Pluto comes from a pair of stories that where written by:  
THE CROSSTIME ADVENTURES OF ATHENA AND SHEILA OR BUCKAROO TEN'KAI, ACROSS THE MANY DIMENSIONS :) By Chris Davies Jeff Hosmer

TRIALS AND ERRORS by Sean Gaffney and Jeffrey Hosmer

The comment about agents was given all the fics that deal with the characters having to earn a living after the show is down by doing fan fiction.

The comment about Robotech and Min-may was just added for the fun of it. Deborah Goldsmith did a fic on her site with the cast of Ranma and makes mention of other fics. John Biles did an epic lemon along this lines that is hidden somewhere on the net. 


End file.
